Kill Mercy Within
by Darkpurplelighter
Summary: Sometimes to go forward in life you need to come to terms with your past. Pyro revisits his childhood, his friendship with Bobby and Rogue, leaving to join Magneto, and what he intends to do with his future.
1. The Monster You Made Me

XXXXXX

"I knew it was going to be a bad day when I opened my eyes that morning. I just didn't know how bad it was going to get. I got dressed and headed out the door, Dad was already off to work, mom was asleep on the couch, Ashley was on the bus to her school-"

"Who's Ashley?"

"My little sister."

"What did your parents do for a living?"

"My mom was a nurse, she worked nights. My dad was a salesman…a bad one."

"How was your relationship with them?"

"I got along fine with my mom…I hated my dad though. He was never there, he had a short temper, was impatient. I guess I've picked up a lot of his qualities over the years."

"What about your little sister? What was the age difference?"

"Three years. She was ten and I was thirteen at the time. We got along fine."

He didn't go any more into it, Moira sensed it was hard for him to talk about her. The sound of a pen taking down a small note was then heard through the small room as Moira looked up at her patient and spoke again.

"Tell me more about that day."

"I got to school, class started. My teacher began with a complaint about us using the bathroom too much during class. She held up these two wooden letters shaped like a "P'. She said those were the pee-pee passes and could only be used twice during class from now on."

"How did you react?"

"I told her you take those pee-pee passes and go fuck yourself."

"Go on."

"The whole class was in shock, the teacher was in shock. I just got up and left the class. She yelled after me but I don't remember what she said, I think I might have yelled something back. I walked out of the building and just headed home."

Moira wrote down something else before asking;

"How did the school react to this?"

"They called my house and spoke with my mom. They said because I walked off school grounds during classes without permission that I was going to be expelled and I had threatened a teacher, which was a lie. My mom was upset, she didn't know how she was going to tell my dad."

"Were you worried about your dad's reaction?"

"No…fuck him, I thought. He had been absent through my life so now he was going to jump in?"

"So what happened when he got home?"

"He started yelling at me, cussing at me. He hit me in the shoulder and that's when it happened."

"What happened?"

"My mutation. For the first time."

"Tell me more."

"We were all in the kitchen, my parents and me. The stove was on…I forget what she was cooking but after he hit me there was an explosion. My dad was standing right in front of it at the time…the house caught fire. It was so weird, I just felt it, I made the fire come to me…a small part of it. It was in my palm, I extinguished it. I could have put the whole fire out if I wanted to…"

"But you didn't."

"No. My mom saw me with the fire. She kept screaming that I was a mutant and to stay away from her."

"Did you know what mutants were?"

"I had an idea...no one really talked about them much. The rare times my dad was around he would mention them, but that's it."

"Where was your sister at the time?"

"At a friend's house. I'm glad she didn't see it."

"Did the fire department come?"

"Yeah, but it was too late. I think I made the fire worse without really knowing it. My dad died from the injuries, my mom took Ashley in the car and left me behind. It was the last time I ever saw them."

"How did your sister react?"

"She kept yelling for mom to go back…the last thing I saw was her face in the car window as it sped away."

After writing something, Moira asked;

"So your father was dead, the house was burned down, and your mother left you behind. What did you do?"

"I lived on the streets. I had no one to go to, but I wasn't afraid. I knew there was something different about me...I knew the fire was going to help me."

After he finished, Dr. Moira MacTaggart looked at her watch and saw the half an hour was up. She figured that was all she was going to get out of him today. She got up from the table and told him she would be back tomorrow at the same time. Her patient, John Allerdyce watched her as she got up, the door was opened for her and once she stepped out it was closed and locked again.

John smirked as he leaned back in his chair at the desk where they had sat during his first session. His eyes then wandered around the room that the Professor designed for him.

It was fireproof, no windows. It had a small bathroom with a shower, three meals were brought to him a day as he was not allowed to leave. He had books and pens and paper but no television or computer. Nothing that could give off a spark. Any visitors couldn't have a lighter or matches. They couldn't even be used anywhere near the room.

He didn't know why he had talked to that Moira woman, there was just something about her that made him talk. Maybe he just wanted to get this off his chest...he really didn't know.

John knew he was in trouble. He had joined up with a wanted mutant terrorist and had attacked a bunch of policeman in Boston which gained him some notoriety, not to mention all the other things he had done for Magneto. But he didn't care about that. He knew that sooner or later Magneto would find him and bring him back to the Brotherhood. The cure had been released to the public and he knew Magneto needed him to help destroy it.

After taking a deep breath, John got up and threw himself down on the bed as he crossed his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. Normally he hated uncomfortable silences, but this he didn't mind for some reason.

Meanwhile, Moira made her way through the halls of Xavier's school until she reached her office. Today was a pleasant surprise as John had been much easier to deal with then she had thought. He hadn't given her enough to make a psychological evaluation, but this was just the first day. Over the next couple of sessions, she hoped that he would give her more. Just then, a knock on her opened door got her attention as she looked up and saw that girl, Rogue standing there.

"Dr. MacTaggart." She greeted.

"Rogue. Do you need something?"

"No...we were wondering...Bobby and me how John's session went."

"You know I can't go into that."

"I know." Rogue responded. She knew the whole doctor-patient confidentiality thing. "We were just wondering if he talked to you at all."

"Yes, he did. It went well, hopefully the next session will go the same."

Rogue nodded before turning away. She knew that John was being evaluated and that he could potentially end up in jail or even a mental institution, it would be all be based on Moira's opinion after all the sessions had ended. It was good thing that John had cooperated, she just hoped for his sake that he would continue to do so.

She ended up at the games room and saw Bobby engaged in a game of pool with Peter Rasputin. She wanted to tell him John's session went okay but figured that it could wait. Another person really needed to know and when she looked across the hall she saw her. A pretty, brown-haired fifteen year old girl that was almost her height was rapidly approaching her with a look of worry in her eyes.

"Did you find out?" She asked.

"Yes." Rogue answered. "He talked to her, the session went okay."

"I still want to talk to him."

"I know, but that isn't up to me. They don't think it's best he sees you just yet or know you're here."

She looked down as Rogue bit her bottom lip and then asked her if she wanted to head to the mall with her. It was the smallest gesture she could make and hopefully it would distract the younger girl from what was going on in her life and stop her from continuing to worry about her brother.


	2. Trenches

XXXXXX

They had been joined by Jubilee and Siren for their trip to the mall but after getting back Rogue went to the student lounge and was currently watching a news report about the cure. She closed her eyes as she listened to the reporter's words, remembering how she went to the first cure clinic that had opened to get it. How Bobby had gone there to stop her from taking it…how John destroyed the clinic before she could.

"Are you going to take it?"

Rogue suddenly looked up and saw Ashley standing beside the couch.

"I don't know." She responded. "I just can't make up my mind."

Ashley sat down next to her and gave her a look of understanding.

"You have every right to do it." Ashley continued. "But remember that fate gave you your ability, and whether it is a gift or a curse is all in how you use it."

"Are you saying I shouldn't take it?" Rogue asked.

"No. I'm saying you should _really _think about this. Sure, your powers limit you, but they also give you something. Do you just want to go back to Mississippi and be normal Marie again? Nothing different, nothing special?"

Rogue's eyes narrowed a little as she looked at the younger girl.

"You sound like John."

A hurt look flashed across Ashley's face, her brown eyes dimming as she slowly got up to her feet. Rogue immediately knew that wasn't the right thing to say.

"He's my brother. He's not what you think he is. He's not heartless. He—"

"He betrayed us. He left Ashley, and he didn't look back. He never considered our feelings, he didn't even think about us. You have no idea what that's like."

Ashley didn't respond as she simply walked away from the other girl and headed for the elevator. She took it up to her room and as soon as she walked in Ashley looked at herself in the mirror for several seconds before she found herself looking at nothing as she had made herself invisible. It was by accident this time…sometimes her emotions could affect her power.

Just like John.

The following morning, Moira headed back to John's room for another session. She had reported to the Professor that yesterday went well, the younger man had talked to her and opened up about his childhood. So far, so good…she just hoped it would last all the way through so her final report on him would be as accurate as possible.

In the meantime, Bobby was sitting in the Professor's office. They were going to have a team meeting to discuss the cure but John was on his mind right now. He knew that John was being evaluated by Moira on whether or not he was sane enough to stand trial, or if he could possibly be rehabilitated here at the mansion.

No matter what the result, Bobby was sure that John would leave again and rejoin Magneto.

When Dr. Henry McCoy walked into the room, Bobby wanted to talk to him about it before the meeting started up. Both he and Moira came to the school shortly after the death of Jean Grey. Then Cyclops left the team shortly after…and now the whole thing with the mutant cure, things were just spiraling downward.

"I just don't understand." Bobby finished after discussing the predicament they were in with John.

"The Professor wants to give him another opportunity. He doesn't want to just turn him over to the authorities." Hank explained. "He was a student here once, the Professor believes he owes him another chance."

"But he doesn't. John got his chance and he joined Magneto. And with all the things he's done since he left."

Bobby trailed off. He wanted to believe that his former best friend would change his ways and come back. But the way he was at the clinic…the look in his eyes when he challenged him to a fight. He knew that John was gone and that Pyro was all that remained.

'So why did you bring him back here?' Bobby asked himself mentally.

He didn't know. He couldn't just leave him there, John had been shot…he could have died for all he knew.

He was brought out of his thoughts as the rest of the team the filled into the room. Logan, Ororo, Kurt, Peter, Kitty…and Rogue. This was going to be a little awkward for him. Bobby tried not to look at anyone as they continued to wait for the Professor but Kitty caught his eye briefly and he smiled at her before staring back down at the floor.

The truth was he liked her and wanted to break things off with Rogue but didn't know how to. Rogue was the first girlfriend he had ever had, and as much as he really did love her he just didn't see the relationship going anywhere.

Yes, part of the reason was her powers. They tried to work around it as much as they could but after nearly a year of being together, Bobby had finally grown tired of it and wanted to end things but there was no way to do that without feeling like a scumbag in the process, to be honest he felt like one now. And he also didn't want Rogue to take the cure…not for him at least.

A few days ago Rogue had caught him and Kitty ice-skating on the pond he had frozen over. It was all so innocent at first…until they kissed. Bobby knew he shouldn't have done it but he couldn't help it. He was kissing a girl and didn't have to worry about his life essence being drained. It was a good feeling, until he looked up at the windows and saw Rogue watching them.

The next day, Rogue went to the cure clinic and he had gone to stop her. That's when he ran into John and everything went to hell after that. He and Rogue haven't spoke since then and he really didn't know how to approach her.

Finally, Professor Xavier wheeled himself into the room and that brought him out his thoughts.

"Good morning everyone." He greeted.

"Good morning." They echoed back.

"Now as you all may know, Magneto has been gaining more and more allegiance to his side." He continued. "I expect that he is going to attack Washington soon, that is where the source of the cure is being kept, but I can't be certain."

"Why not ask the pyromaniac?" Logan then spoke. "I'm sure he probably knows Magneto's next move."

"I've already read his mind, he doesn't know."

With Logan's mention of John, he didn't know why but his eyes wandered up to Rogue and sure enough she was staring at him. They both shared a brief look before he quickly looked away and stared back at the Professor before sighing lightly to himself.

Okay…enough of this. It was time to man up and get this over with.

When the Professor finished they all exited the room but Bobby quickly got up and went after Rogue. He thought he would have to chase her down but when he turned the corner she was right there, leaning against the wall.

"Rogue…hey." He began but after that was at a loss for words.

"We both know what you're going to do, so just do it." Rogue responded.

"The time we've been together was-"

"Save it."

She hated to sound like Logan right now, but it was just the way she was feeling. Bobby had hurt her and she really didn't want to deal with this right now, she didn't have much to say to him. The last thing she needed was a long winded speech about how great everything was, it was him not her, can we still be friends...blah, blah, blah.

"I just wish you had told me before I saw you two."

"It wasn't Kitty's fault." Bobby defended. "Don't be mad at her, be mad at me."

"Oh, believe me. I am." Rogue said before turning and walking away, leaving her now ex-boyfriend to himself. She knew she still cared for him and was sure that over time her anger would fade and they would be friends, but right now Rogue just needed her space.


	3. Second Session

XXXXXX

Sitting down in front of her patient, Moira waited for John to finish his breakfast that had been brought to him a few minutes ago by Hank before beginning with the session. As she prepared herself to her surprise, John spoke up after finishing his orange juice.

"Things are turning to shit out there isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, the whole mutant cure."

"That's not an issue that concerns you, Mr. Allerdyce. At least not at this time."

She then prepared herself to take notes.

"Okay, when we left off you had just discovered your mutation, your father had been killed and your mother and little sister had left you behind. What did you do next?"

John sighed, he really didn't know why he was telling her all this. Normally if someone would have came into his room to talk he would have just opened his eyes long enough to insult them, that was what he did with that big fury, ape mutant…whatever his name was. But she was different, something about her made him want to get all this out. In a way it was cathartic, he had never told anyone this much about himself.

"I was on the street." He began. "There was a foreclosed house on the neighborhood that hobos stayed at, I went there to sleep at nights. During the first night I kept staring at my hands, trying to figure out how to create it but I couldn't. So I got a lighter and began playing around with it."

"Do you remember what you did?"

"I made a fireball as big as a baseball, then another as big as a basketball. I couldn't believe the things I could do. I could do anything with it."

"You almost got yourself into trouble one night." Moira responded.

"Yeah, I was starving so I was going to try to rob this gas station. But they found me before I could do it."

"Who?"

"Jean and Storm."

"And what did they do?"

"They explained to me what I was and that they could help me. There was a place for people like me, a school where I could learn to develop my mutation."

"How did you react to this?"

"I just knew I wanted off the streets so I didn't really care where I ended up."

Moira wrote something down before responding;

"So, they took you back to the school. You were introduced to the Professor, given a room and you began life here as a student. How did you interact with the other kids?"

"I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I just didn't want to."

Moira stared at John for a moment. She wanted him to elaborate further as to why that was but had a feeling that he wasn't going to. She just had to guess that it was probably hard for him to relate to others, despite the fact that he was now around mutants like him. So she followed up with another question.

"After a few short weeks you were given a roommate…Bobby Drake."

John rolled his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You say you didn't interact with anyone but from what I've been told by your teachers, you and Bobby were friends. What made him different from the others?"

"We had to share a room. I saw him everyday."

"Is that the only reason?"

"The other kids left me alone, but Bobby wouldn't."

He then remembered how Bobby sat with him at the mess hall during lunch when no one else would. How Bobby offered to help him with his math homework…he had the good-boy charm down, and it made him sick.

"It had to be a little odd for you, being that your mutations were complete opposites." Moira then spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It wasn't just our mutations, it was everything." John almost laughed as he began to think back. "We had completely different personalities. We got into arguments…nothing serious but still. He was the good boy and I was the trouble maker, he was calm and collected and I had the temper, he was organized and I was messy. But to be honest, I really don't think we were really friends. We put up with each other, we were civil when we had to be...that's all."

John could have gone on and on. On paper if you listed all their traits side by side the two of them should have never been friends, but somehow they were. After taking down another note, Moira looked back up at John and gave him her analysis of the things she had just been told.

"I think your mother abandoning you affected you much deeper than you like to admit."

John gave her a dirty look in return but she continued before he could respond.

"When you arrived at the school you alienated yourself from the other students because the abandonment was still on your mind. Have you ever considered this?"

No response, so she went on.

"You tried pushing Bobby away as well, but he helped you come out of your shell. And while you both may have been different, there is an old saying…'opposites attract.' You may not know why you and Bobby became friends, but there's really no reason to analyze as to why. The point being, you must have liked him on some level or you would have reacted to him the same as you did to everyone else...roommate or not."

Again, he didn't answer her and that was mainly because John didn't want to admit that she was right. He and Bobby did have a real friendship at one point but things changed a lot when Rogue came around. John also didn't want to admit that he was a little jealous of their relationship and whenever the three of them hung out he felt like the third wheel.

As the session went on, unbeknownst to John and Moira someone was watching them through the small window of the door…a person who couldn't be seen. Ashley knew she shouldn't be spying, and although she really couldn't hear what was being said inside the room she just wanted to see her brother.

He looked the same...older, but the same when she last saw him.

Finally getting herself to turn away, Ashley headed outside to the gardens of the mansion and saw Bobby sitting on the bench in front of the fountain. She slowly walked over and sat down on the fountain's edge before making herself visible, causing Bobby to let out a small yell of surprise.

"Oh, sorry." Ashley smiled, she forgot.

"It's okay." Bobby muttered as he shifted in his seat. The girl made him uncomfortable and he did his best to avoid her ever since she arrived at the school. It was nothing she did, it was just because she was John's younger sister.

"Are you alright?" She then asked, noting his expression.

"Rogue and I...we broke up."

He didn't go any further and Ashley didn't respond. She figured that would happen as Rogue had told her about what happened between him and Kitty Pryde. She didn't really know him so she didn't judge him for that, mainly because there was something much more important on her mind.

"John is talking to Moira." Ashley began again. "I went to see him...do you think he'll stay here?"

Bobby cleared his throat as again he slowly got to his feet. He really didn't want to discuss John with her.

"That's not up to me, and to be honest it's not up to him either. He could wind up in jail once this whole therapy thing is over."

He hated to be so blunt but it was the truth. Bobby didn't say another word as he walked away leaving Ashley to herself as she closed her eyes. She knew that John was responsible for that clinic, and probably other things to. But he was still her brother and the last thing she wanted was to see him end up in prison for the rest of his life.

'Please give him another chance.' She thought to herself as she looked down at her reflection in the water before it disappeared as he made herself invisible again.


	4. Made of Glass

XXXXXX

Later that afternoon, Logan and Ororo had gathered the team together to prepare for a session in the Danger Room. Rogue was finishing putting her boots on in the locker room when Kitty walked in and froze when she saw her before turning to her own locker. This was uncomfortable to say the least. They were friends before this whole thing had happened and hadn't said a word to each other since. Rogue then pulled her hair back as she got up, thinking about how she was going to have to deal with the two of them during the exercise.

"Rogue wait." Kitty then said.

She sighed as she paused at the door, waiting for the younger girl to speak again.

"This whole thing was my fault, don't be mad at Bobby."

Rogue nearly laughed as that was pretty much what Bobby had said to her, just in reverse.

"It's really both your faults." Rogue responded. "And as far as Bobby goes, I'll be mad at him if I want to be."

"He's really sorry, and so am I."

"You don't have to be. You're just doing what's best for you, right?"

"I didn't steal him from you." Kitty continued. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know. I just wish Bobby had ended things with me first before moving on to you."

Rogue then pushed the door open and left the locker room, ignoring that Kitty wasn't done talking and probably just wanted to make things good between them again and make sure she was okay. But to be honest, that was another thing that was making her mad. They were treating her like she was made of glass.

Yes she was hurt, but she would get over it. Deep down, Rogue always knew the day would come that Bobby and her relationship would come to an end. She liked him, but they could only go so far because of her mutation.

Entering the round dome, Rogue joined her team but made sure to stay clear of Bobby who frowned knowing that she was avoiding him. It was funny, it was during a Danger Room session that Rogue began to sense that Bobby and Kitty had feelings for each other. Just then, the younger girl came in the doors closed behind her.

"Beginning simulation." Said the computer's voice.

They all stood still as the room's holographic technology re-arranged the room into a battlefield and explosions began going off and they all began going off in their objective to destroy the robot.

"Rogue, stay close to me." Logan said.

She did so and watched as Storm lifted up in the air and Colossus turn his body metal. Nightcrawler teleported, and Bobby began using his ice. She then looked down at her gloved hands and wondered what she could do? How could she help at all? For something like this, her powers were pretty much useless.

Debris began flying at her and Logan and they ducked down behind a damaged car. As Rogue looked around at all the fire, for some reason John suddenly entered her mind.

'He would love this.'

If only he hadn't of left. If he had just stayed in the jet with them at Alkali Lake, maybe things would be different. Her thoughts were so far removed from what she was suppost to be concentrating on that she didn't notice a piece of rock coming down on her.

"Rogue, look out!" Logan yelled.

She tried to dive out of the way but it was too late. It hit her head and she fell into instant blackness.

While the team was training, John was laying in his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling. This was so boring. He didn't have a television in the room, only a few books, some paper and pencils and he had already grown tired of them. John then lifted up his shirt so he could see the scar on his torso where he had been shot and then cursed himself. If it only wasn't for that damn cop none of this would have happened. He would be at Magneto's base right now.

And just why wouldn't they hand him over to the police anyway? Wasn't he considered a terrorist now? John didn't understand what they thought would happen with this whole therapy thing. That he would see the error of his ways? That he would be a changed person? He didn't need to change. And leaving was not a mistake.

John wasn't going to come back and join the school or join the team again, he was going to leave the first chance he got. The Professor was a fool thinking that humans and mutants could peacefully co-exist. It wasn't going to happen…war was inevitable.

As he closed his eyes again, he started thinking back to his days at the school. He really couldn't help it due to the sessions with that MacTaggart woman, his past was on his mind.

He started thinking about Rogue's first day as a student…making that fireball for her in class, and how Bobby had swooped in and made his move on her before John could. He really couldn't blame him for that, he was a guy after all, he knew how it was.

He then remembered Bobby introducing them.

"Rogue, this is John Allerdyce. He's been my friend and roommate ever since I've been here. John, this is Rogue."

John shook Rogue's gloved hand.

"That fireball you made was pretty cool." Rogue commented.

"You liked that, did you?" John smirked.

"Yeah, I wish I could do something like that."

It wasn't long after that did John find out that Rogue couldn't touch anyone. That when she did she absorbed their very life essence and could kill them. He told himself he dodged a bullet on that one, that Bobby could have her. What was the point in being in a relationship with a girl you couldn't touch?

But he didn't really believe that.

Rogue was cute, not exactly the most beautiful girl in the world but that didn't matter. There was just something about her…he really couldn't put his finger on what it was. And her mutation, never once did he hear her whine or complain about it. She just seemed to accept it and did her best to fit in with everyone else at the school.

That's why it kinda surprised him that day at the cure clinic when he confronted Bobby and he told him he was looking for Rogue. He then remembered calling Rogue 'pathetic' and he meant it.

If Rogue really wanted to give up her mutation and be a normal human then she was.

That didn't seem like the Rogue he once knew, but it was typical Bobby to ride in on the white horse and try and stop her from taking it. So, was he jealous of their relationship? Did he really like Rogue and just didn't want to admit it? John did know that being the third member of that trio was hard for him. All those times of watching them make googley eyes with each other, they seemed happy together and that was what he wanted. He wanted someone like her.

John knew why that was, deep down.

One night, he had talked to her and asked how she got her. Rogue told him that she ran away, that she had hurt her boyfriend and had freaked out her parents and the whole town when her mutation manifested. It was right then he realized why he liked her.

She was just like him.


	5. Onyx

XXXXXX

Things were fuzzy at first when she opened her eyes. The lights above her were bright and when she slowly turned her head and saw the blue wall and knew she was in the infirmary. She let a small groan as she turned on her side, things starting to become more clearer.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

Rogue sat up a little and realized she was still in uniform, her boots were the only thing off. Ashley was sitting by the bed looking a little concerned.

"Yeah. I hit my head or something..." Rogue answered as she tried to remember what had happened. The last thing she saw was a rock headed at her.

"Good." Ashley smiled a little. "I guess that danger room thing lives up to it's name."

She sighed but didn't respond as she threw her legs over the bed and sat on the edge. This was her fourth time in the danger room and pretty sure it was going to be her last.

"Wait here." Ashley said while getting up. "Storm wanted me to come get her when you woke up."

"It's okay." Rogue said, standing up. "I'm fine...Logan must have let me absorb him when I got knocked out. I'd probably be feeling a lot worse if he hadn't."

"Alright...they were just worried about you. Bobby and Kitty were here with me, you just missed them."

"Oh, I'm glad to here that."

Ashley lightly bit her bottom lip.

"I guess you're still mad at them, huh?"

"They couldn't even stick around?" Rogue muttered. "I guess they had a really important date to get to."

She didn't respond but Ashley could tell that Rogue was mad and hurt by the two of them. She hadn't been here that long before things went bad between them but from what she had seen of them when they were together Rogue really did love Bobby. It must have horrible for her to catch him basically cheating on her with another girl, and knowing it was because of her powers, and with the cure out now...she really must be feeling bad about herself now a days, and really conflicted on what she wanted to do.

"I don't know where they went." Ashley finally said.

"Well, I don't care."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. And I don't think I'm gonna be doing another one of those sessions again, either."

"Why not?"

"Because." Rogue threw her arms out in frustration. "I don't have claws, I can't control the weather or turn my body into steel. What good can I possibly do if something real actually does happen out in the real world? My powers are pretty much useless."

"Don't say that. You can do a lot." Ashley insisted. The other girl already felt bad about herself because of the whole situation with Bobby and Kitty. This was the last thing she needed as she quickly thought of something that would hopefully make her feel better. "Didn't you tell me that you had to stop my brother from attacking those cops in Boston? It sounds to me you saved their lives."

"Yeah." Rogue then took a deep breath. "Listen, I need to change. Why don't you wait here for a minute and I'll be back."

She walked out of the infirmary and down the hall to the dressing room. Rogue didn't remember that she was passing John's room along the way. It was just her luck that he was sitting at the table with Moira at the time she walked by and looked up, seeing her. Something made her stop in her tracks and look through the small glass window of the door and the two of them locked eyes.

Rogue was frozen in place for a moment...it seemed to last for minutes instead of mere seconds. John's brown eyes didn't blink as they continued to stare at each other before Rogue forced herself to move on and take another breath as she walked into the other room and began changing.

Moira hadn't noticed the brief exchange as John looked down at his hands, trying to make himself forget that he had just seen his former friend for the first time since Alkali Lake. Moira had just finished writing something down before beginning the new session with;

"Take me back to the night the mansion was attacked."

John scoffed a little.

"We had a school trip to a museum that day. I got in trouble for 'showing off'.'"

"What did you do?"

"Some asshole was bothering me, Bobby, and Rogue. He stole my lighter so I set his arm on fire."

"Sounds senseable."

"I thought so."

John smirked a little as Moira shook her head a little.

"What happened later?"

"I fell asleep. I don't know where Bobby went, he wasn't in the room when Siren screamed and woke us all up. I grabbed my lighter and ran out of the room, I didn't even think to put my shoes on. Bobby called out my name and asked me where Rogue was. He went to look for her and I went with him."

Moira continued to stare at him.

"Go on."

"We found her, but Stryker's men where everywhere." John then scoffed. "This was a place where we were suppost to be safe but here a bunch of people are with guns to get us."

He then shook his head.

"Anyway, Logan helped us out. Rogue refused to leave without him. We headed down a secret passage to the garage, got one of the cars and got out of here."

"You all headed for Boston?"

"Yeah. Storm and Jean had gone there to look for the mutant who attacked the President. Bobby mentioned that his parents lived there so Logan decided to take us to his house. We arrived there early in the morning."

"What happened first?"

"They weren't there. Bobby gave me some clothes to change into and took Rogue upstairs to his room. I looked around and ended up seeing the pictures of him and his family up on the wall."

Moira took a quick note before asking;

"How did that make you feel?"

John didn't respond at first. He turned his head and looked down at the floor for about a minute before he shrugged and spoke up.

"I don't know. It just reminded me of what I didn't have. It seemed like Bobby had everything that I wanted."

He didn't, or maybe couldn't go any further than that. After writing something else down, Moira asked her next question.

"What happened when Bobby's family came home?"

"He told them that he was a mutant. They didn't know...they thought he was going to some prep school or private school, something like that. Anyway, they reacted how I expected. They didn't like it, they were afraid. Bobby's mom blamed herself..."

John then rolled his eyes.

"Bobby's little brother ran upstairs when Bobby showed them his power and called the police."

"And when the police arrived?"

"All hell broke loose."

"And why is that?"

"I attacked them."

"Why?" Moira asked. John glared at her in return.

"Because I had no choice."


	6. Hidden Talks

XXXXXX

"You know all those dangerous mutants you here about on the news? I'm the worst one."

Moira continued to stare at her patient as he described the events that led him to loose control and start violently attacking the police. She had seen the news reports on it and gathered more information on it. Several cops had been badly burned, one was put in critical condition. He had said that Logan had been shot for no reason and while she understood the need to defend himself, he certainly had gone overboard.

"How did you feel when you attacked them?" She asked.

"Scared at first." He admitted. "Then I felt free."

"Free?"

"Ever since I arrived at the school I had been told not to use my powers. But here I finally was, I wasn't holding back anymore."

"You put several police officers in the hospital. How do you feel about that?"

"Nothing." John snapped. "I feel nothing. Because they would have done the same to me. Because that's what humans want to do to mutants."

"I'm a human, John." Moira revealed. "I am a friend of the Professor, for years I've known him. I don't want harm to any mutants."

"You're the exception, not the norm."

Moira took down a note before asking;

"What made you stop?"

"Rogue stopped me." He muttered.

"How?"

"She grabbed my ankle. Absorbed me, it was the strangest feeling I've ever felt…painful too." He admitted.

"How did you feel about what she did?"

"I couldn't believe she did that. I was disgusted with her, to be honest."

"You realize she did what she thought was right?"

John didn't answer so Moira decided to continue on.

"Okay, so what happened next?"

"The jet came and picked us all up. Fighter pilots came after us, hit us with a missile. We were going to crash but Magneto saved us."

"And he told you all what was going on?"

"Not us. We were kept away while they talked because we were the kids." He almost scoffed.

"How were Bobby and Rogue acting towards you at the time?"

"I kept my distance from them, I could tell they were mad at me but I didn't care. Rogue asked me to help lit this thing she was trying to light so she could cook something but I burnt it. She got pissy and walked away. Bobby and I didn't speak."

"You had no interaction with anyone that night?"

John stared down at his feet.

"Yeah I did. I talked with two people that night after the tents were all set up."

"Who?"

"Rogue and Logan."

"Do you remember what was said?"

He smirked a little as he thought back to that night. The team had talked and discussed their plan for the morning, then Storm had gathered him, Rogue, Bobby and told them to stay away from Magneto. That he was evil and would stop at nothing to wipe out the human race.

The tents were then set up and everyone was turning in for the night. Magneto…and that blue chick was sharing one, Logan had his own as did that blue elf mutant. Storm and Jean were sharing one, and of course Bobby and Rogue were sharing as well but of course nothing was going to take place inside during the long hours of the night. John was just sitting by himself as he had been ever since they landed, playing with his lighter when to his surprise Rogue walked over towards him.

John sighed as he braced himself for what he was sure was going to be an earful about what he had done back at the Drake house or how he had been avoiding them ever since but instead she had a peaceful look on her face.

"Have you seen Bobby?" She asked.

"Probably in the tent."

It was a question she really didn't need to ask, John began to wonder if it was a way for her to start a conversation. Sure enough, she slowly took a seat next to him.

"You're still inside my head. I'm never going to forget you now."

"Should I say 'sorry for the inconvenience?'"

"No…it's just…I know what you're hiding, John. I guess I don't understand why you're hiding."

"I always liked the hiding part better than the seeking."

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell the whole world. But maybe you should."

"I'll write it in my novel."

"Talking to people isn't that hard." Rogue sighed.

"No, it's just pointless."

Rogue sighed again as she began to wonder if he was mad about her touching him back on the porch. She really didn't have a choice even though she truly didn't want to, she hated the feeling of draining someone's very life essence…but if she hadn't he might have killed someone.

"I hope you're not mad."

John knew what she was talking about.

"I'll get over it."

She nodded as she got up. Rogue was sure now that she was just going to get these short answers out of John and not much else.

"Don't stay out here all night, you'll freeze."

Scoffing a little, John set the fire from the lighter into the palm of his hand.

"I don't think so."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't. Not really."

Rogue headed to a tent just as John closed his hand, putting the same fire out when he called out to her;

"I think I'm starting to hate them."

"Who?" Rogue asked, looking back at him.

"The people who don't like us." John responded. Rogue didn't say anything else as she headed inside the tent. John rubbed his forehead and just continued to sit for a moment when he suddenly heard rapid moment and saw that blue woman, Mystique was it? She had exited a tent and he was pretty sure he had see Logan go into that one first.

John quickly got to his feet as he headed over. He didn't know why he felt nervous, Logan had survived a bullet to the head, sure enough he couldn't be hurt by anything she might have done to him. When he stuck his head in, Logan looked up, surprised to see him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I saw that woman leave...I thought maybe-"

"I'm fine." Logan responded as he stared at the younger man. In a way he reminded him a lot of himself. He broke the rules and was cocky and brash. But he still had a sensitive side, Logan was sure of that.

"Why aren't you with Bobby and Rogue?"

"I don't think they want my around."

Logan could understand why but didn't want John to feel guilty or start beating himself up about what had happened back at the house. Sure he didn't have to go as far as he did, but he was doing what he thought he had to to protect himself and his friends.

"Listen, back at the house...you were just trying to help."

"I thought you were dead." John responded.

Logan nodded.

"You've got a tent to sleep in, right?"

"Yeah, I've got my own."

"Alright. Why don't you try to get some sleep. This whole thing will be over soon, we'll get you kids back to school."

"Yeah." John muttered. "The place where we're safe."

Closing the opening to his tent, John headed down the line to he reached the very last one. He entered and carefully laid himself down as he toed off his shoes. Flicking his lighter open one last time and staring at the flame for a moment, John placed it down next to him as he closed his eyes and did his best to try to fall asleep, although he was far too scared to be tired.

The school being raided, guns being pointed at him, explosions, turbulent flying...he had been through it all over the last twenty-four hours. And to be brutally honest...John was having the best time of his life.


	7. When Things Change

XXXXXX

The following day, Moira followed up with another session with John. There were coming to an end to his story about Alkali Lake and she was curious to know how he felt towards the end. She took out her notes and placed them in front of her before asking her first question.

"So, you meet up with Magneto and found out the gravity of the situation. What happened when you all arrived at Alkali Lake?"

"I talked to Magneto first." John responded.

"What did you talk about?"

"It was brief. I brought up that they told us he was the bad guy. He asked me my name…my real name."

"And you told him what?"

"Pyro. I showed him what I could do."

"Was he impressed with your ability?"

"He seemed to be. He said I was a god among insects."

"What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know." John answered truthfully. "But I didn't care. I was so taken aback, I was so impressed by him, much more than I ever had been with the Professor."

"Why is that?" Moira asked.

"He seemed like more of a leader. He didn't even know me but he was telling me I was so much more than what I thought of myself. He told me that the humans were the real bad guys. I had just seen first hand a bunch of soldiers invade the school, a bunch of cops wanting to kill us. I knew right then that he was right."

After writing something down, Moira spoke again.

"So the team entered the facility to find Stryker."

"I was told to stay on the jet with Bobby and Rogue."

"But you didn't."

"No, I left eventually. I told them I was sick of being treated like a kid and that I was going in there."

"How did they react?"

"They didn't try to stop me."

"What was your intention?" Moira asked. "To go in and help them?"

"I really don't know." John admitted. "When I left the jet I didn't know that I would be leaving with Magneto…it just happened. When I left the jet a sound went off in my head…it was like a sound cannon, even covering my ears didn't help. I guess I was kinda rattled by that."

Moira nodded, she too experienced the pain when the Professor locked minds with everyone on the planet, first the mutants, than the humans.

"So you saw Magneto?"

"I saw him and Mystique get into a helicopter. I don't know…I just watched, I couldn't turn away, I wanted to go with them. They then noticed me and opened the door…"

"What was said?"

"Nothing. Magneto and I already spoke, he already knew what I was thinking. The only thing he asked me was if I was sure about it."

"And you told him what?"

"I was."

Moira took down another note as John took a deep breath as he thought back to that day, the day where his life changed completely. He wondered what would have happened if he stayed on the jet, or if Magneto took off before he found him, so many different things could have happened but they didn't. It was like it was meant to be.

"Did you think about Bobby and Rogue at all?" She then asked.

"Yeah, I did." John responded. "I wondered how they would react when they found out. I didn't know the dam had been damaged and their lives were still at risk."

"How do you think they reacted when they found out you left with Magneto?"

"I'm sure they didn't care."

"Why do you say that?"

John smirked, but didn't answer.

_"Hey has anyone seen John?"_

Rogue asked the question when she realized her friend wasn't on the jet. She had just been through a rather traumatic moment of flying the jet closer so the team could get to it easier, that on top of everything else that had happened over the past few days had taken a toll on her nerves.

"Pyro?" Wolverine asked as he turned around. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto." Jean answered.

Wolverine frowned heavily after hearing that but couldn't dwell on it at the moment, they were trying to get the jet into the air. Rogue stared at Bobby for a moment, by the look on his face he was surprised to hear the news. It was strange, she was too…but at the same time she wasn't.

And then to finish off the hard week they had all had, Jean left the jet and sacrificed her life to get the jet into the air. Then right after that, they visited the President of the United States.

Rogue was in a uniform, a little surprised to be wearing once since Logan joked that she and Bobby's uniforms would take a few years to arrive. She was proud to be wearing one, and when she looked at Bobby she knew he definitely was but at the moment none of this seemed real. She could believe this was happening.

John had left with Magneto, Jean was dead, and here they were standing in front of the President himself with the Professor informing him of Stryker's crimes and begging him not to repeat the mistakes of the past. After all that, finally they headed home.

It certainly wasn't easy. Yes the damaged done to the mansion got repaired and classes resumed but there was still something missing. Jean's death had affected them all, it was hard for all of them to be around each other, they were like ghosts, just drifting through the halls and not speaking, the events of Alkali Lake still on their mind. The only thing that was going to heal them all was time.

Bobby packed all of John's stuff up and placed it in the attic of the mansion. Rogue told him to wait, that maybe John would change his mind and come back but he refused.

"How do you know he won't come back?" She asked.

"Because I know him." Bobby responded. "He isn't coming back."

Rogue wanted to argue with that but he had known him a lot longer than she had. And he was hurt by John's decision to leave, Bobby was dealing with that on top of his parents learning that he was a mutant and not taking it very well. The weeks went by, and things seemed to be going back to normal when it happened.

A young girl arrived at the mansion. She had seen him on the news in Boston where she had been staying and came looking for him in New York when she found out about a school for "gifted youngsters", deciding to check there first. She must have had great instincts, but she had just missed him.

Her name was Ashley Allerdyce.

You can imagine Rogue and Bobby's surprise when they found out about her. She was John's younger sister, a sister he had never mentioned to either of them. Not only that, but she was a mutant as well with the power to make herself invisible. If only she had found out about this place sooner, if John knew he still had family maybe he wouldn't have left.

Rogue took it upon herself to tell her about what happened with her brother. Bobby wouldn't go near her, it must have been hard for him knowing that she was the sister of his former best friend, who had betrayed him. So she decided to tell Ashley about the school being attacked, about Boston and John attacking the cops, to finally him leaving with Magneto.

"So where is John now?" Ashley asked.

"I'm sorry, we don't know. He could be anywhere."

Ashley took a deep breath, looking on the verge of tears as Rogue lightly bit her bottom lip, not knowing how to comfort the younger girl.

"Do you think he'll come back?" She then asked.

Rogue didn't know how to answer that. It certainly wasn't impossible, but it was highly unlikely. John was just different from all of them, this place wasn't for him. As much as she hated to admit it, Magneto and his Brotherhood fit him so much better.

"I don't know." Rogue answered again. "All I can suggest is to stay, it's safe for you here. And maybe...maybe John will come back here someday."


	8. New Routines

XXXXXX

Over the next few days Rogue took it upon herself to show Ashley around the school and tell her what her brother was like. She felt the latter would be better for Bobby since he knew John better and longer than she had but he didn't want to be around the younger girl. Rogue then had to explain to Ashley was he was avoiding her, because John was his best friend and roommate when he was here.

Rogue told her that John liked his ability to control fire and showed off whenever he could. He was a trouble-maker and could sometimes have a temper. But he also had his moments, he could make you smile or laugh even when you were feeling down. That was probably the thing Rogue liked best about John.

Ashley smiled as she took it all in. She said it sounded just like John. She then explained her situation, how her mother had died and she was staying with a foster family in Boston when she saw the news and a picture of John from a police car camera. Even though he was older, she still recognized him.

Rogue then explained the whole situation about Boston, how John attacked the cops and how she had to stop him. Then she explained Alkali Lake and John leaving with Magneto. Ashley didn't understand why John would join a terrorist, that didn't sound like her brother, but it had been a long time since she last saw him and people change. Ashley then officially became a student here and began her lessons with the other kids.

Rogue could only hope that she liked it here better than her brother did and could fit in with the rest.

On top of this, Rogue was also being made an official part of the X-Men team along with Bobby, Kurt Wagner, Peter Rasputin, and Kitty Pryde. Unfortunately, Scott was leaving as the loss of Jean was still too much. Storm was being made the new leader for the time being, Henry McCoy, a former member of the team had come back to help out with teaching and today was going to be their first session in the Danger Room.

She had heard about the room but had never been in there before. It was kind of scary and exciting at the same time as she stood with the rest of the team in uniform as the lights went out and the room was turned into a ruined Manhattan. Fire lit up the sky as buildings, cars, nearly everything had been lit aflame.

A fireball went upwards towards the sky as lasers began firing off and everyone seemed to go in different directions. Something then fired down of them from the sky which caused a huge explosion when it hit.

"Was that a missile?" Rogue asked Colossus.

"Yep."

Colossus then let Rogue absorb him as they both metaled up at the same time when debris came at them. Elsewhere, Iceman and Shadowcat were together and Iceman was freezing incoming missiles but was oblivious to a third one coming straight at him.

"Bobby, watch out!"

Shadowcat then wrapped her arms around him and they missile phased through them both, neither of them harmed as they smiled at each other.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"Don't mention it."

Rogue looked on from her spot at her boyfriend and Kitty with their arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes and taking a little too long to separate from one another. When the session finally came to an end when Logan got involved Rogue was certainly in a mood and Bobby could sense it when they rode in the elevator together.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Rogue responded. She didn't want to admit that she was jealous of what she saw. Even though it was harmless and innocent it still reminded her of what she couldn't do.

"You don't seem fine, you seem like you're avoiding me." Bobby continued. "I mean, something's wrong."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened as they both stepped out, walking out into the hall. Rogue exhaled angrily as she responded;

"What's wrong is that I can't touch my boyfriend without killing him. Other than that, I'm wonderful."

"Hey." Bobby grabbed her arm to stop her. "I don't think that's fair. Have I ever put any pressure on you?"

Put pressure on her? Of course he had. How about all those times of trying to get her to kiss him, promising she wouldn't hurt him. And what happened when they finally did kiss? She hurt him, just like she knew she would.

"You're a guy, Bobby." Rogue finally said. "Your mind's only on one thing."

She knew that wasn't exactly true and not very fair but she just wasn't in the mood to continue with the conversation as she walked away, leaving Bobby to himself. Maybe she would find Ashley and ask her how things were going as a student here now. While life was changing for them and they were getting use to their new role, someone else was getting use to his as well. Pyro stood along side Magneto on the side of a road down a long highway. The wrist lighter specially designed for him was on, he was ready for action.

A convoy then came into sight with several SUV's leading it. The two of them then stepped up on the road to block its way. Magneto extended his palm, than closed it, crushing one of the SUV's.

He did the same to the second car, sending the remains of both off to the side. Magneto then flipped the tanker before forcing the convoy to a halt. Magneto and Pyro approached the convoy, Magneto extends his hand and gesturing grandly to his left and the reinforced door flies off. The second guard gets up and goes for his gun but Pyro manipulates his deadly flame and scorches his body. Mystique opened the door and exits her cell, approaching the two of them, the first guard laying dead at her cell with his neck broken.

"About time." She said.

"I've been busy." Magneto responded.

They both smiled at each other.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Magneto asked.

"The source of the cure is a mutant. A child, being kept at Worthington Labs. Without him, they have nothing."

Magneto looked from Mystique to Pyro.

"Well then, that's where we are going."

Magneto then looks at the two other cells on the convoy and sends a clipboard into Pyro's hands.

"Read off the guest list."

Pyro narrowed his eyes briefly, then flips to the appropriate page as they approach the cell door.

"Prisoner 14235, James Madrox."

"This one robbed several banks." Mystique said as they stepped in front of the cell.

Magneto opened the door magnetically, and Madrox stepped out, and five more stepped out behind him.

"At the same time." She finished.

"Impressive." Magneto responded.

"You're Magneto, right?" Madrox asked.

"Yes. I could use a man of your talents."

He shrugs as all the copies disappear into one person.

"I'm in."

"Welcome to the Brotherhood."

They continued to the next cell.

"This one is Cain Marko." Pyro continued. "Check this out, "Prisoner must be confined at all times. If he builds any momentum, no object can stop him."

"How fascinating."

Magneto ripped off the door, revealing a large mutant in bronze armor and a helmet similar to Magneto's

"And what do they call you?"

"Juggernaut."

"I can't imagine why."

Magneto then used his powers to get Juggernaut out of the cell and he landed with a massive thud.

"Nice helmet." Pyro said sarcastically. Magneto and Mystique could only smirk at each other as they remembered Magneto's first conversation with him back on the jet.

"Keeps my face pretty." Juggernaut responded.

"I think you'd make fine addition to our army." Magneto continued.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Are you interested?"

He looked around at them all before finally eyeing Mystique up and down, grinning.

"Why not?"

"Fine. Follow us."

They all then exited the convoy to head back to the Brotherhood's hideout. Pyro then began to wonder how his former team would react when they knew what he knew. That a cure for mutation was getting ready to be released to the public.


	9. Announcing the Cure

XXXXXX

The following morning the team was introduced to Dr. Moira MacTaggart, an old friend of the Professor brought in like Henry to help out around the school. The interesting thing was, Moira was a human and from the way she and Xavier acting around each other Rogue couldn't help but wonder if the two of them were a couple at one point in time.

Rogue also spent majority of the day with Ashley, asking her how things were going. She seemed to be fitting in just fine and not really dwelling on the fact that her brother was no longer here. This place would be good for her, as it was for Rogue. Being around others like her certainly helped her except her mutation and not think about the things she could or couldn't do.

The two of them then walked into the student lounge and Rogue stopped in her tracks when she saw Bobby there with Kitty, sitting on the couch thumb wrestling.

She watched the two of them and her face burned with jealousy. Rogue knew it was stupid, why she get jealous over a stupid thumb wrestling match?

'Because it's what you two use to do.'

Before Alkali Lake. Before everything changed, including their relationship. Just watching their hands clasped together was another reminder of what she couldn't do. She could even hold hands with someone else without gloves, without the fear of killing them.

Ashley was looking at her, wondering what was wrong but before she could ask, a broadcast on the television got her attention, as well as the attention of everyone else in the room.

"We are now about to go to Warren Worthington Senior, who has made a breakthrough discovery about a possible cure for mutation."

Rogue and Ashley looked at each other as did Bobby and Kitty before turning their attention back to the screen. The broadcast cuts to a shot of Washington D.C before going to Worthington and Dr. Kavita Rao, the owner and head scientist at a well know pharmaceutical company called 'Project Hope' standing at a podium with other scientists sitting behind them. She then began to speak.

"They've been called saints and sinners. They've committed atrocities, and been the victims of atrocities themselves. They've been labeled monsters, and not without reason. But these so-called monsters are people, just like us. And we want to help them. The mutant gene is nothing more than a corruption of healthy cellular activity, a disease. But finally, we have found hope."

Rogue's gaze on the television intensifies.

"Ladies and gentleman, finally..."

Kavita held up a test tube that held a blue liquid.

"We have a cure."

Closing her eyes, Rogue took a deep, relieved breath as everyone in the room started murmuring. Ashley then turned to her.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure."

Rogue then turned and ran out the lounge and headed straight to the Professor's office, the only one who may have any answers about what she had just heard on the news. In the office, Xavier was there with Storm, Hank, Moira. Logan was sitting on the desk and they were all going over the cure, having seen the broadcast as well when they all turned their attention when Rogue came running in.

"Hey, is this true? They can cure us?"

"Yes Rogue." Xavier answered. "It seems-"

"No!" Storm then yelled before standing up and walking over towards the younger girl. "They can't cure us, Rogue. You know why? Because there's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with any of us for that matter."

She then looked back over at Henry.

"Since when did we become a disease?"

"I don't think you're qualified to make that statement, Ororo!" Henry said while getting to his feet. "There are plenty of mutants who—"

"What do you want me to say, Hank? Our powers are part of who we are, part of our identities!"

"You think I want this to be part of my identity?" Rogue incredulously asked. There was nothing wrong with her? How about the fact that she could kill someone with her touch? That she couldn't live a normal life because of her mutation?

Everyone in the room turned their attention to Rogue.

"I don't care what anyone says." She continued. "There is something wrong with me...and I want to fix it. And it's my choice."

Logan frowned as Rogue turned around and left the room, leaving the rest of them in silence. By the time she came back around to the lounge, Ashley was waiting by the doorframe and approached her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." Rogue responded. "I just need to be alone right now."

Rogue then walked away, heading to her room as Ashley looked back at Bobby and Kitty who both still looked taken aback by the news as well.

Meanwhile, in the woods not that far away, Pyro's black combat boots glided over the grass as he reached a tree-trunk and pushed down on it that opened up a secret door that led down to Magneto's hideout. The leader of the Brotherhood had sent him out into public to watch the broadcast because they didn't have cable here and because he didn't have a warrant out for his arrest…not yet anyway.

He walked down the stairs and went through a set of corridors until he finally came to a set of metal double-doors of Magneto's office. Inside, the leader of the Brotherhood was sitting quietly at his desk.

"They've just announced it." Pyro told him.

Magneto knew what the younger man was talking about but didn't respond. He just kept watching the clanging balls of Newton's cradle game on his desk. Mystique was standing thereby, as was The Juggernaut and Multiple Man, their newest recruits.

"So what's the plan?" He then asked.

"Now…the plan is to use this cure as a lightning rod to turn countless more mutants to our cause. We build an army…and destroy this cure at its very source."

Later that night, close to midnight Magneto asked Pyro to accompany him out. He wanted to go see if any mutants had possibly revolved against the news of the mutant cure and they ended up stumbling upon a meeting being held in an old abandoned church. They both took a seat near the back as Pyro looked around, there were plenty of mutants here, there had to be some that could be useful to them. Standing on a stage in front of them all was Callisto, a woman with a patch over her left eye and a firm build as she tried to silence the din.

"People, listen! This is about getting organized! We have to band together, show the Department of Mutant Affairs that we mean business!"

Psylocke, a woman with purple hair and a red tattoo over her left eye, shouts out from the crowd.

"They wanna exterminate us, Callisto!"

"The cure is voluntary, Bets. No one is talking about extermination!"

"No one ever talks about it!" Magneto suddenly yelled out before standing up, Pyro right by his side. "They just do it."

Magneto walked to the front of the room, taking the stage as though he belonged there and continued to speak.

"By all means, go about your lives. Ignore all of the many signs around you. Then they'll come for you, and the rest of us will be better off without you. And then you will realize, that while you sat here prattling on about committees and organizations and DMAs, the extermination had already begun."

Magneto stares intensely into the audience.

"Make no mistake, my brothers. The humans will draw first blood. And when the air is still, and the night has fallen, there's only one question you must answer. Who will you stand with?"

Magneto sneers slightly.

"Will you stand and fight? Or wait for the inevitable genocide?"

He strides off as quickly and suddenly as he began. In no time at all, Gambit, a young man in a trench coat is at his and Pyro's heels.

"You talk pretty tough for an old guy in a cape."

Pyro turns to face him and forms a fireball in his hand.

"Back off." He warned. Gambit stared at the fireball for a second before he closed his palm. Just then, Callisto, Psylocke, and Arclight-another woman came up to Magneto.

"You're so proud of being a mutant, where's your mark?" Callisto asked.

Magneto smiles faintly and pulls up his sleeve.

"My dear, I have already been marked once."

He shows her his serial number, from Auschwitz.

"Let me assure you, no needle will ever touch my skin again."

"You punks know who you're talking to?" Pyro asked, not about to let his leader be approached like this by what looked to be a bunch of lowly mutant gang-members. Suddenly, Gambit pulled out a playing card and charged it up, throwing it to the side with force. It hit the church wall before causing an explosion, leaving a perfect hole in the wall.

"Do you?"

Pyro scoffed and looks down at another flaming card in Gambit's hand. He winks and the card is burned up completely.

"Got anymore magic tricks up your sleeve?"

"I've got a couple."

Gambit took a step forward but Psylocke and Arclight held him back. Magneto ignored what was going on between the two young men and addressed Callisto.

"And what can you do?"

"I know that you control metal. And that there's a hundred sixty five mutants in this room, none better than Class Three. Except for you two." She said, referring to Magneto and Pyro.

Magneto responds, politely bored.

"So you have talents."

He begins to turn again, but he finds that Callisto uses her super speed to block his path again.

"That and more. I can tell you how many mutants are on this block. In this city...this state."

"You sense other mutants and their powers?"

Magneto became more intrigued as he looked at Pyro and smiled. Prehaps she could be very useful to them.


	10. Blow Me Away

XXXXXX

Bobby and Kitty arrived back at the mansion later that evening from the movies, the whole time Bobby was asking himself what the hell he was doing. He was in a relationship with Rogue, but the more time he spent around Kitty the more he knew that he wanted that relationship to end. He just didn't know how to do it without looking like a scumbag in the end.

How could he end things with a girl who couldn't touch anyone and not look bad? Bobby had loved her despite her powers but he was still a teenager, he had urges and feelings that needed to be fulfilled. Things had gone as far as they could go with Rogue, it was time for them to move on.

'How do I break up with her?' Bobby thought as he took a seat on the bench with Kitty next to him.

"Thinking about the cure?" Kitty then asked.

Not really, but he lied anyway.

"I think we all are."

"Yeah." The brunette then changed the subject. "Bobby, I wanted to thank you for all your help over the past few weeks. I was really nervous about joining the team, but you've made it so much easier for me."

"No problem."

"Rogue doesn't mind all the time we've been spending together does she?"

"Why would she?" Bobby asked. "We're not doing anything."

"Right."

Bobby then looked upon the massive fountain before them and suddenly got an idea. He was in Kitty's room earlier today and saw a pair of ice-skates in the closet. Maybe a nice way to end the night was to go ice-skating.

"I've got an idea." He said.

He took Kitty's hand and they went over to the sit on the edge of the fountain. He then turned to her.

"Give me your feet."

"What?" Kitty laughed.

"Come one, give me your feet."

She placed her feet in his lap and Bobby made real ice-skates for her. He then did the same for himself before placing his hand over the water froze it over.

"Come on, it will be fun."

Kitty laughed as she realized what he had in mind. She placed his hand in his and they skated together, circling the fountain once. They both then looked at each other in silence for a moment before Kitty nearly tripped but Bobby caught her and they both began to laugh.

They were stopped, standing in front of each other and staring into each others eyes. Before he really thought about it, Bobby leaned down and kissed Kitty's lips. It was so nice the feeling neither one pulled away and when it ended they smiled at each other before Bobby got the feeling that they were being watched.

He then looked up at one of the mansion's windows and sure enough, of all people…Rogue was watching them. Once Bobby and her locked eyes Rogue closed the curtain and turned away.

"Oh no." Kitty then just seemed to realize. "Bobby, we just kissed!"

"I know!"

Bobby quickly took off his shoes and went inside. He headed straight for Rogue's room but got no answer as he expected. He figured that he would just try to catch her in the morning. What he didn't know was the next morning the very first 'cure clinic' had been step up in Manhattan and that Rogue was hell-bent on going.

She truly hadn't gone over it in her mind. It was an impulsive action but all she knew was that there was a cure, and finally she could be free of her curse. It was like she had been trapped in her own skin for the past year and could finally break out.

"Hey kid."

Rogue stopped when she heard that familiar voice when she was in front of the main door of the mansion. She slowly turned around and Logan was standing there.

"Need a lift?"

Logan just continued to stare at her, he knew where she was going as he had watched the news in the Professor's office. It was just dumb luck that he came upon her as he was heading back up to his room. Rogue just stared down at her shoes, she couldn't answer nor meet his stare. Logan then sighed heavily.

"I hope your not doing this for some boy."

Rogue shook her head.

"No, it's not that. I've tried to deal with this, but I can't ignore what could be my only chance at a normal life. You don't know what it's like to be afraid of your powers, to get close to anyone."

"Yeah, I do." Logan responded.

"I know you don't approve, and it's a bad example for the other kids, but-"

"Hey, I'm not your father." Logan interrupted. "I'm your friend."

They both then smiled at each other.

"If you want to go, go. Just be sure it's what you want."

He began to turn away.

"Be careful, Rogue."

"Marie." She corrected.

Logan nodded.

"Marie."

He turned and walked away as Rogue smiled a little and continued her way out. Upstairs on the second floor, Bobby was walking through the hallway until he came upon Rogue's room. The door was open and the room was empty. He walked in and sat down on the bed, depressed. He had just search the whole mansion for her, inside and outside but didn't see her anywhere. Just then, Ashley walked by the door and saw him.

"Hey." She began. "Where's Rogue?"

"I don't know." Bobby answered. "I just looked everywhere for her...she's not here."

"Oh…you don't think?"

Bobby looked up.

"What?"

"They just opened up the first cure clinic, here in town."

"No…she wouldn't."

Rogue had seen him and Kitty together last night, kissing. She was upset, not thinking clearly. The last thing Bobby wanted was for her to take the cure because of him. He'd never forgive himself for that. He then got up and walked past Ashley.

"I'm going to look for her there."

"Can I go with you?"

"No, just stay here. Maybe she's still around. If you see her, tell her I need to talk to her."

"Okay." Ashley sighed, not knowing what was going on between them. "I'll tell her."

Bobby headed to the garage and took one of the cars inside. He used the GPS to head straight to Manhattan where the sight of the cure clinic was. A huge crowd had gathered outside the clinic, some mutants were desperate for the cure while others were actually protesting it. Cops had set up baracades and were there to make sure things were kept in hand, the whole thing was crazy. He finally found a parking spot and got out of the car before heading into the crowd, searching for Rogue.

"Rogue!" He yelled out as he walked into the crowd of mutants and desperately searched for her.

But what he didn't know was that he probably arrived ten or fifteen minutes early. Rogue had taken a bus to the sight and hadn't arrived yet. Bobby continued to look for her until he bumped into someone.

Someone he knew very well...

"Taking the cure so you can go home to mommy and daddy?" Pyro asked.

Bobby had a look of surprise on his face as Pyro smirked at him. He just continued to stare at his former friend for a few moments before responding;

"John."

Pyro shook his head.

"My name is Pyro. That other name means nothing to me now."

Bobby then looked at the crowd before looking back at Pyro.

"I'm looking for Rogue. Have you seen her?"

"I figured she'd want the cure." Pyro responded. "She's pathetic."

Bobby glared at him after that. He may of wanted to end things with Rogue but she was still someone he cared very much for. She had been through a lot over the past year...she wasn't pathetic for thinking about taking the cure. As he continued to stare at the other boy, he clenched his fist so tight that it actually started to turn blue. Pyro smirked again and former a fireball in his hand.

"Come on, Iceman." He taunted in a mocking tone. "Make a move."

Looking down at his hand for a second, Bobby then looked back up at Pyro and shook his head before turning away and beginning to search the crowd again. However from behind him, he heard his former friend's voice.

"Same old, Bobby. Still afraid of a fight!"

Pyro continued to look after him for a few more seconds before turning his attention to the cure clinic...they very reason he was here. He then released a wave of fire on the clinic and it exploded in a massive ball of fire as people screamed and began to run away.

He started to run with the crowd but as he did someone right next to him yelled out to the cops across the street.

"It was him! He did it!" The mutant called while pointing at him.

"Shut up!"

Pyro punched him as hard as he could, knocking him to the ground. He looked over at the two cops and they had their guns out. He sent fireballs at them and they took them off their feet but a shot rang out just as he did and Pyro felt something nail him, just by his ribs but the intense adrenaline he had masked any pain. He quickly ran around the corner and looked down at himself, just realizing...

He'd been shot.


	11. End of the Line

XXXXXX

He stumbled around corners and through alleyways while clutching at his wound. His vision was blurring as he left a blood trail behind him. Pyro gasped for air as his mind raced for what he was going to do. Magneto's hideout might as well been a million miles away and he couldn't go to a hospital. He was reaching the end of the line. Once he reached one alley, he hid himself behind a dumpster and slowly slid down the wall till he was sitting on the ground and finally blacked out.

What Pyro didn't know was that he was being trailed by Bobby this whole time in his car. He had seen his former friend running but by the way he was going Bobby could tell there was something wrong with him. When he saw John duck into another alley, one that didn't have an exit, Bobby stopped the car and went after him…

Upon seeing his state, Bobby was shocked. He didn't know what to expect out of following John. Maybe he could lead him to Magneto's hideout, maybe he could take him to the authorities himself. What he certainly didn't think was that John was shot and was bleeding badly.

'I can't just leave him here.'

John was at one time his best friend. He cared a lot for him and he couldn't take him to a regular hospital.

And that's what led to the situation they were in now. Bobby sped back the mansion with his former friend in the backseat. John was currently in the infirmary in the mansion being operated on by Hank and Storm. Rogue had arrived back at the mansion twenty minutes later, telling them all how the clinic had been blown up by a mutant but hadn't thought of John when she saw the building up in flames. All she could think about at that moment was how that building held the chance she had wanted at having a normal life, and it was gone.

She was shocked when Bobby told her of what had gone down before she got there. She put aside the hurt she felt from seeing her boyfriend with Kitty the other night and sat with him in Xavier's office as he explained everything to the Professor and Moira.

"Then I saw that he had been shot." Bobby finished as he shook his head. "I couldn't leave him there, I couldn't. He would have died."

"It's alright, Bobby." Xavier assured. "You did the right thing."

"What will happen to him?" Rogue then asked. "If…if he makes it."

"We'll take things one step at a time."

About fifteen minutes later, Hank came in the room to give them the news.

"He's going to be fine." He said to Bobby and Rogue's relief. "Luckily the bullet went in and out and didn't hit any major organs. He's lost a lot of blood, but he's out of danger."

Rogue then looked to them all she realized something.

"What about Ashley? She's his sister, she needs to be told he's here."

"I will let her know, Rogue." Xavier responded.

"No." She then said. "I've known her the best since she's arrived. I'll tell her."

Rogue then left the room and Bobby did as well, leaving Xavier, Moira, and Hank to talk amongst themselves.

"So who is this boy, Charles?" Moira asked.

"John Allerdyce. He was a student here for a few years before leaving to join Erik."

"Oh."

"And apparently he was responsible for what happened downtown." Hank added. "Have you seen the news?"

"So I guess we have to turn him over to the authorities." Moira said. After all, that was what they did. They were there to stop people like Magneto and Stryker from starting the war they craved so badly.

"Yes, that would be the right way to go." Xavier agreed. "Although Erik would simply break him out in the end. I wish there was another way to do this, to possibly give him a second chance here. He hasn't done anything unforgivable just yet."

Moira looked over at him and knew that Charles had always hated it when he lost students. He always blamed himself and wondered what he could have done differently to prevent it, but it wasn't realistic. He had so many students to look after he couldn't save them all. But it was probably the same way he felt when Erik finally left so many years ago.

"Moira, would you like to speak with him when he recovers?" Xavier then asked. "Perhaps do a psychological evaluation on him?"

"Do you think he would talk to me?"

"It's worth a shot. If he doesn't cooperate than we'll do what we need to do as far as the authorities go. But maybe he can be helped."

"How do we go about doing that?" Hank spoke. "I'm told he can manipulate fire. Where do you plan on doing this?"

"There is a room not being used near the infirmary. We'll turn it into a room special for him. We will get Logan and Peter to help pitch in."

"Well, if you're sure about this than I'll go talk to them and get to work on it right away."

"I'm sure."

As Hank left the office in search of Logan and Peter to start working on the room, Rogue was in a search of her own. She was looking for Ashley, wondering just how she could tell the younger girl that John, her brother that she came here in search for just a few weeks ago was here, but not by his own choice. Rogue finally saw her approaching the front door, looking like she was getting ready to head out.

"Ashley!" She called, running over towards her. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, can it wait till later? Siren and I are going out-"

"John is here." Rogue said. She figured it'd be better to just go ahead and tell her. To rip it off quickly like a band-aid instead of slow.

Ashley's eyes widened.

"John? My brother is here? Where is is he!?"

"Wait." Rogue put her hands on her shoulders. "He didn't come here on his own."

"What's wrong?"

"He was shot but he's alright-"

Ashley quickly broke away from her and quickly ran to where she knew the infirmary was with Rogue chasing her the whole way. Once she reached the door she went to throw it open but Rogue stopped her.

"Get away! He's my brother, you have no right!"

"You can't go in there, they're still in surgery!"

Rogue managed to drag Ashley away from the door and the younger girl slowly went to her knees as tears began to stream down her cheeks.

"Is he okay?" She then asked.

"He's fine." Rogue assured as she knelt down next to her. "They said the bullet missed his organs, he's fine."

"So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ashley then snapped as she wiped her eyes. "The Professor will take him back won't he?"

Taking a deep breath, Rogue looked down at the floor for a second. There was no easy way to say this.

"Ashley." She began. "He joined Magneto and his group. He's a terrorist so John is considered a terrorist now. I don't know if the Professor would let him stay here, even if he wanted to stay."

His actions in Boston were already bad enough, joining Magneto was something else entirely. Rogue didn't know how the Professor was going to proceed when John was healthy enough to not need their help anymore. Could he be given a second chance at a life here at the school? And even if he got it, would John even accept it at this point?

It was a few hours later when Rogue was let known that Moira was going to attempt to speak with John over the course of several days and do an evaluation on him when he was able to talk. His fate was going to be determined by how things went in those talks. Maybe he would be let back, maybe he would go to jail. It would all depend.

Rogue didn't know how to feel about that. John wasn't exactly the type of person to open up, especially to a person he had never met before. She just hoped that her old friend would cooperate in the end, for his own sake.

For his sisters sake.


	12. Escaping the Situation

XXXXXX

Sitting across from Moira, the pyromaniac finished his story about his time with Magneto, how he had helped with his missions since leaving the school, how he had been sent to blow up the cure clinic and how he'd been shot in the process. The last thing he remembered before this whole therapy thing started was waking up in the infirmary and the Professor talking to him, telling him he was okay and going to be kept here for the time being.

This was particularly important to Moira because this was it. This was going to be the last session before she went before the Professor to let him know of her evaluation. If he wanted or needed to tell her something, now was the time.

"What do you intend to do in the future, John? Do you have a goal at all?"

"I intend to fight for Magneto."

"Is that all?"

"That's enough."

"Is there anything you haven't told me that you feel is relevant?" Moira then asked. "About your childhood, your time at the school, Bobby and Rogue, or with Magneto?"

"No." John responded.

"Nothing at all?"

John then laughed a little.

"Listen, lady. If you're trying to get me to say 'please give me another chance' it's not going to happen. I don't regret leaving, I don't want to stay here. I joined Magneto because he's right. I don't belong here…I'm a dangerous mutant."

Moira wrote down his last statement before smiling a little and getting to her feet. The evaluation was done, they weren't going to have anymore talks like this. She wished him well before turning around and leaving the room, not knowing who was more relieved that this was done, him or her. She was going to give her expert opinion to Charles, than he would decide on how they would proceed.

Once she entered his office, Moira took a seat and began going over her notes with the Professor, starting with John's childhood.

"John accidentally killed his father when he discovered his mutation. His mother and little sister left him behind. The abandonment affected him greatly, it led to him having trouble trusting other people."

Moira turned a page as she started with his time at the school.

"He had a hard time making friends at the school, despite being around others like him. Bobby and him shared a genuine friendship however, mostly due to the efforts Bobby made. John felt comfortable around him but things changed as he got older. He became angry and more aware of the situation that existed outside these walls."

Xavier nodded as he listened, John sounded so much like Erik in his younger days it was scary.

"When the school was attacked by Stryker he finally reached his breaking point. And once John met Erik he became convinced that his way was the right way in dealing with humans. There was no going back after that."

"Does he show any remorse in the things that he's done?" Xavier asked.

"None." Moira responded. "If he were to go to trial his lawyer could try an insanity defense but it wouldn't work. John isn't insane, he was completely aware when he used his powers to attack the police in Boston."

"He doesn't want to stay here?"

"No, he doesn't view leaving as a mistake."

She took once last look at her notes.

"The final thing he said was, 'I don't belong here. I'm a dangerous mutant.' And I agree with that. I believe John Allerdyce wil be dangerous for the rest of his life."

Xavier nodded.

"Thank you, Moira. I guess we have no choice but to turn him over to the authorities, first thing in the morning."

"You tried, Charles." Moira gave him a sad smile. "But you can't save them all. There will always be mutants like him out there."

"I know."

"I will let Bobby and Rogue know of the outcome. And John's sister as well."

But Ashley didn't need to be told. She was listening outside the door the whole time as she used her invisibility. After she heard the conversation she quickly moved away and headed upstairs as she thought of a plan. She needed to get John out of here, she couldn't bare the thought of him going to jail even if maybe he deserved it. He was a mutant after all, how would he be treated?

About an hour later, Rogue came to her door and told her that John was going to be arrested tomorrow, that he wasn't going to be allowed back. She expected Ashley to break down in tears but she didn't. It was because the younger girl knew what she was going to do. Ashley waited up all night, she watched the clock and numbers turn so slowly. When it was finally midnight, when she was sure that everyone would be asleep, that no one would see what was going to happen.

Making herself invisible, Ashley traveled downstairs, past the infirmary and to where John's room was. She had a candle in hand and she lit it before placing it in a candle-holder, sitting it down in front of the door. This should work, John had pyrokinesis, he knew when there was a source of fire around.

"Come on, John." Ashley whispered to herself as she back safely away from the door. "Come on."

Inside the room, John was half-way asleep when he suddenly shot up. He felt in through the walls…he felt in through his veins. There was fire close by...he hadn't felt a source of fire in nearly two weeks.

Slowly getting up and approaching the door, John placed his hand on it as he concentrated more. There was small fire right outside the room. He grinned as he focused on it and outside the room Ashley watched as suddenly the flame on the candle jumped up and attacked the door, beginning to melt the locks off.

After a few seconds, the locks were taken care of and John pushed the door opened and looked widely around the hall, seeing no one. He then looked down and saw the source was a candle just sitting there in front of the door.

His brows furrowed. That couldn't have been an accident. Someone put it there on purpose, but there was nobody around. John then quickly thought that maybe Magneto was close by, maybe Mystique snuck in and placed the candle there and they were outside waiting for him.

He began moving, steady enough not to attract any attention. John kept looking around, waiting for someone to pop up to try and stop him. Bobby, Moira, or god forbid Logan but there was no one…still.

John couldn't believe his luck as he was now at the front door. It was almost too easy, like it wasn't even real. He then thought it may be a dream and any second he was going to wake up, still in that room but it was actually happening. He was so close to being free that his mouth was open and his tongue was hanging out.

He ran out the door as fast as he could and past the gates. John kept going, faster and faster away from the school. He was so intent on getting away he didn't hear the footsteps chasing after him, but even if he did and looked behind him he wouldn't see anyone.

Finally reaching a safe distance, John stopped before placing his hands on his knees as he leaned down and began gasping for air. He then looked back up at the mansion and smirked.

"Suckers." He said to himself. He then looked around and saw no trace of any Brotherhood member around. So how did that candle get there?

Just as he prepared to move again, something made him stop in his tracks. A voice.

"John."

He stopped and looked back around as Ashley made herself visible. She smiled at him as he looked bewildered as he studied her up and down. John didn't know who she was as she slowly approached him.

"It's me…Ashley."


	13. I'm a Soldier

XXXXXX

_"Mom! What are you doing, go back!" Ashley wailed. "Why are you leaving John behind?!"_

_Ashley continued to look out the back window of the car as they continued to get further and further away from her older brother until he was finally out of sight. She was already upset because her mom told her that her dad had died, now they were leaving the neighborhood and John wasn't with them. She began to scream at her mom to go back again._

_"Calm down, Ashley." Sarah Allerdyce responded as she continued to drive. "Your brother can't come with us, he's a mutant."_

John was staring at her like he had just seen a dead body come back to life. He took a careful step towards her as the two siblings just watched each other with unblinking eyes, Ashley wanted to throw herself at him in a hug but held back because she didn't know how he would react. This was the first time he had seen her in over five years, in a strange way she wondered if he even remembered who she was, maybe he had blocked her out. But that thought was quickly erased when John finally spoke;

"Ashley? It can't be you."

"It is John." Ashley's eyes began to get misty as she approached him. "It's really me."

Then, a big smile appeared on the pyromaniacs as he closed the distance between them and pulled her into a tight embrace. They two held each other tightly as Ashley cried and even John got a little choked up. They stayed that way for minutes before they finally backed away and John continued to look her over.

"Wait, you're the one who left the candle outside my room?" John questioned then quickly remembered how she just appeared from out of no where. "You're a mutant?"

"Yeah, just like you."

"No way." He almost laughed. "This is crazy."

He had a thousand questions for her and she had some for him as well. They left the area of the mansion and John took them to an old diner that was open at all hours. He used to come here with Bobby some times during his time at the school, sneaking out after hours to come get food, hang out. Bobby didn't understand why John would wait till midnight or later to come out but what he didn't get was that going out this late was half the fun.

The two of them got a booth near the back and began talking to each other in low voices to not attract attention.

"How did mom react?" John had to ask, remembered what happened to him.

"She never knew." Ashley responded. "John...she died of cancer about two years after what happened. I've been living with a foster family until now."

"Where?"

"Boston."

John could only smirk.

"Small world."

Ashley nodded as she then explained how she had gotten down here.

"They had your picture in the news, in local papers. I went to the house were the police were attacked and the family told me their son Bobby was staying at a mutant school in New York so I went to look for you there...I just missed you."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be."

The two of them were silent for a few moments as John tapped his finger on top of the table.

"Are you happy at the school?" He then asked.

"I guess...yeah."

"Good…that's good. How are Bobby and Rogue?"

"They're okay. They're not together anymore, Rogue caught him with Kitty Pryde."

John raised his eyebrows in surprise. He certainly didn't expect that. Not the news that they had broken up he figured that would happen eventually, but that Bobby cheated on her. Maybe he wasn't such a goody two-shoes after all. And Rogue was single now…

"They miss you, you know." Ashley continued. "Rogue makes it more obvious. Bobby seemed to think that you weren't going to come back, no matter what."

"He's right." John responded but then immediately regretted it when he looked at his little sister's face. She now looked upset as she then shook her head.

"They were willing to take you back, to give you a second chance. Why didn't you...why don't you want to come back?"

John could tell this next part was going to get rather heated and emotional so they needed to leave even if there were only three other people in the diner. He took her hand and led her out and they began walking through a nearby park.

"Ashley." He began. "I'm sorry, but I can't come back to the school. I don't want to because I'm doing something important now."

"They say you're a terrorist."

"No. I'm a soldier."

"Then take me with you. Take me back to where you're staying now."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Ashley demanded. "Don't you think I could be at any use to you? I could help-"

"I know you could." John interrupted. With the power to make herself invisible, she could add a lot to the Brotherhood. But she was still his little sister, and it was his job to look out for her. "I don't want you out there doing what I do. You still have a chance at a life."

She hadn't gone through what he had. Ashley had grown up living a relatively normal life, John wanted to keep it that way. In a way, Xavier's school was a good thing even if it kept those naïve to what was really going on in the real world. John didn't want her to grow up before she had to, to be out fighting day after day and going from different hide-outs because of being wanted by the police. He didn't want her to be considered a 'terrorist.'

"I don't want you out there either." Ashley responded. "You already got hurt, you deserve a life too."

"I'm doing what has to be done. Someone has to…the road to peace is bathed in blood but the Professor can't see it. A revolution is coming, Ashley, and I'm going to be on the side that's fighting. Some people are meant to just sit it out."

"If you die out there-"

"Then it was meant to be." John said firmly. "I'll die fighting, I'll die making a difference."

"You're my brother, I'll never fight against you."

She knew about the team that the Professor had. She would never join it and fight against her brother. The two of them then hugged again, John sighing heavily as he wished things could be different, but it was what it was. Now, it was time for both of them to say their good-byes and head back to their respective homes.

Ashley wasn't going to scream or cry or beg him to come back. It sounded like John really had found his purpose in life. And even if deep down she didn't agree she wasn't going to try and take that away from him. He had been through too much over the years for that.

"I'm a little worried for you now." John admitted as he pulled away from her. "They might find out that you helped me escape."

"Don't worry. No one will know. And even if they do…just don't worry about it."

"Take care of yourself, Ashley. Stay safe."

"You too. Goodbye, John."

Slowly, regretfully, the two of them turned and walked away from each other. John heading back to Magneto's hideout, Ashley heading back to Xavier's school. Neither one looked over their shoulder back at the other, it would have been too much. He was so glad he got the chance to see her again, the only thing he could hope was that someday they could be reunited for good. That they could live in a world were they weren't feared and hated, he would continue fighting until that happened.

Ashley turned herself invisible as she reached the gates and snuck back in. She decided to head in the back way when to her surprise Rogue was sitting out on the bench before the fountain. It was really late, what was she doing up? Ashley then wondered if she and the others had found out that John had escaped.

Making it out like she had just woken up herself and walked out of the back door, Ashley made herself visible as she got Rogue's attention.

"Hey." She greeted. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep." Rogue responded. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Likewise."

Ashley then remembered that diner she had just been at with John and wondered if Rogue had ever been. She was her friend and Ashley really didn't want to be alone at the moment so she asked her if she would like to go. Thankfully, Rogue said yes and the two of them headed out. They both had a lot of talk about as the cure was still on Rogue's mind, John was on Ashley's.

But never once did Ashley allude to the fact that she had helped her brother escape. Rogue would just have to find that out on her own like the rest of them.


	14. Preparing for Battle

XXXXXX

The news of John's escape had traveled through the school the following morning as the team tried to figure out just what had happened. They all knew to keep anything that could be a source of fire far away from his room but the locks had been melted off and the pyromaniac was long gone, no doubt on his way back to Magneto. Hell, he could be with him right at this very moment getting ready to plan their next mission.

"He was still there at midnight." Hank said as they sat in the Professor's office. "That was when I last checked him before turning in."

"It was Ashley." Bobby then accused. "It had to be. She found out that he was going to jail so she helped him in some way."

"She didn't do anything." Rogue snapped. "Ashley was with me last night. We hung out until four in the morning. And don't you think John would have taken her with him?

The team was silent for a moment before Xavier took a deep breath.

"Well, what's done is done. We can't do anything about it now."

Before he could continue or anyone else could add anything there was a light knocking at the open door as a young teen with blonde hair was standing at the doorway with a bulky overcoat thrown over his shoulders.

"Hello?" He said.

"Yes, come on in." Ororo said as she stood up and went over to him. "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry to barge in. My name is Warren Worthington III. I heard this was a safe place for mutants."

Ororo turned back around to look at Hank who was now staring at Warren with great interest.

"Worthington? Then your father-"

"Yeah." Warren nodded. "The whole mutant cure…it's because of me."

"No, it's not because of you, Warren." Ororo responded as she faced him again. "None of this is your fault. Rogue, could you show him a room?"

Rogue then looked up as she realized she had been asked something.

"Uh, yeah. Come with me."

Rogue led him out of the room and up the staircase, looking for an empty bedroom for him to stay in. The whole way, Warren was looking around with curiosity before she finally stumbled on a place. It was rather empty, nothing more than a bed in it but it would have to do.

"Thank you." Warren said before taking off his coat. He then extended his wings and Rogue gasped in astonishment.

"Wow."

"Oh, yeah." He smiled as he saw her reaction. "I like them. But I was almost cured."

"What happened?" Rogue asked, intrigued.

"I couldn't...it wasn't what I wanted. I suppose that my father's attitude these past years made me believe I wasn't happy being...being a mutant. Deep down, it was more his problem than mine. Luckily, I reacted in time."

Rogue looked conflicted now after listening to his story.

"Yeah."

"Do you want to be cured?" Warren then asked.

"I really don't know. Do you know if another clinic is going to be opened up?"

"I'm sorry, I don't."

Warren then looked her over and wondered why such a pretty girl would want the cure. What kind of power could she have that she needed to get rid of?

"So, if you don't mind me asking...what's your mutation?"

"When I touch people, I absorb them. Their very life...I could kill them if don't let go soon enough. I could never really have a normal life with...this." Rogue held out her gloved hands.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

She then turned around, leaving Warren to himself as she traveled down the hall and quickly found herself face to face with Ashley. She knew that her brother had escaped last night and Rogue had promised to keep her informed of anything she might find out.

"Hey." Rogue greeted. "No one knows anything, how he might have escaped. He's likely back with Magneto at this point. Bobby seems to think you had something to do with it-"

"He's right." Ashley revealed.

"What?"

"I helped John...I'm sorry. But I couldn't just stand back and watch him be handed over to the police. Who knows what would have happened to him."

Ashley sighed as she gave her friend one last look before turning away as Rogue looked on in shock. She couldn't believe that Ashley would do that. Brother or not, John was still a criminal that needed to be handled the right way for the things he had done. But at that moment, she and the rest of the X-Men were going to have a much bigger problem to worry about soon enough.

Sitting on a high-jacked train, Pyro fitted on his new wrist lighter as he tried to prepare himself the best that he could. When he arrived at the Brotherhood's hideout late last night he was angry, demanding to know why Magneto hadn't tried to help him escape but the elder mutant responded that it was far too risky and that it would jeopardize everything.

Magneto then revealed that they now knew where the source of the mutant cure was. AlcatrazIsland in San Francisco and that was where they were going, to destroy the cure at its very source. After that, Magneto then overtook a train and they were now on their way there along with Callisto and a bunch of her mutants from her group called 'Morlocks.'

Even though Pyro was still technically recovering from being shot and held at the school over the past two weeks but like he told his sister, he was a soldier and he was needed for battle. He tried to put Ashley out of his mind but he kept going back to that talk he had with her, how he wished things could be different.

The train should arrive there sometime tonight. Pyro then thought to himself if the X-Men would get involve. Surely they would, such self-righteous idiots that they would even try to stop them from destroying the cure, something they should want to.

Would he see Bobby there? Or Rogue? Would he have to fight them? He knew deep down he cared a lot for them, but that was back when he was John Allerdyce and he wasn't him anymore. He was Pyro now, and Pyro didn't give a damn about them.

If they stood in his way, he would eliminate them. Simply as that.

As Pyro tried to keep himself calm, suddenly a hand playfully slapped his knee and he looked up to see that Gambit guy standing over him with a grin on his face.

"You seem tense, mon ami."

"What do you want?" Pyro demanded. He didn't exactly like the other mutant much as their first meeting they had nearly gotten into it.

"Hey, chill." Remy said while taking a seat across from him. "I was just thinking we both could use a distraction right now."

Opening up his jacket pocket, Remy took out a deck of cards and began shuffling.

"Fancy a game?"

Straightening up in his seat, Pyro didn't object as Remy began dealing and a game of poker was quickly started up. He didn't know the other man well, but he was certainly right when he said he needed a distraction.


End file.
